All I want is You
by CrystalMasaki
Summary: Tenchi is dating Ayeka. He met Ryoko and is starting to like her. What's Tenchi to do? This is an AU. T/R
1. First Contact

-First Contact-  
  
Tenchi sat on a stool next to the lady's dressing room. He eagerly waited for his girlfriend, Ayeka, to finish trying on clothes.  
  
She always made him go to stores with her to buy clothes. And quite frankly, it was getting on his nerves. Sometimes she'd make him ask people that worked there if they had a different size. Boy was it embaracing.  
  
"Tenchi, could you be a dear and put these up for me?" Ayeka asked. She threw dresses over the door and Tenchi grabbed them.  
  
Great, he thought to himself.  
  
Tenchi walked over to the formal dress section and stuffed the dresses into their right places. He would have continued it, but it was getting very tiring, so he just put a bunch of them in one rack, and started to walk off. Before he could get more than two steps away from the silky clothing, a tap on the shoulder cause his attention elsewhere. Oh no, he thought, somebody that works here is pissed off at me.  
  
"Um… do you have this in a smaller size?" A female's voice asked him.  
  
Tenchi turned around to face a gorgeous fair-skinned, cyan haired, gold- eyed girl holding up a satin purple dress. "O-oh, I'm sorry," Tenchi apologized. "I don't work here," But he was beginning to wish he did if he could talk to her.  
  
"Oh," The girl replied. "Well, you tell me what you think okay?" She said while picking up a green silky looking dress. "Which looks better on me." She held the purple one to her chest. Did a little pose, and then put the green one up to her.  
  
"They both look great," Tenchi answered. He was defiantly being honest. Ayeka had nothing compared to this girl. Ayeka only looked good in certain clothes, but this girl probably would look good in anything.  
  
"You men are so typical," She said while rolling her eyes.  
  
Tenchi was feeling embraced. "No what I meant was," Tenchi smiled nervously, a touch of rose color painted his cheeks. "I'm sure whatever you chose will look great on you."  
  
The girl smiled. "Well, you sure know how to flatter a girl." She laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."  
  
Not wanting to go back to Ayeka too soon, Tenchi decided to start a conversation with the girl. "So, what's the occasion?"  
  
"School Prom tomorrow," She explained.  
  
"Really?" Tenchi asked. Tomorrow his school was having a prom too. It was getting uncanny by the second. "What school do you go to?"  
  
"Okayama High."  
  
"Really?" Tenchi asked in disbelief. "That's where I go!" Tenchi thought about asking her, her name. He thought maybe he was being kind of forward, but if he knew her name, he could talk to her sometime. "What's your name?"  
  
"Ryoko. I'm new there… so you probably didn't see me"  
  
"I'm Tenchi." He extended his hand out to hers and she shook it."  
  
"So, you hear getting something to wear to?" Ryoko asked. But her facial expression quickly changed when she remembered that this was a lady's clothing store.  
  
"Tenchi!" An upset voice nagged from afar. "What are you doing!? Do you want me to look ugly tomorrow?"  
  
Tenchi rolled his eyes. The last thing in the world he wanted was to be on check by Ayeka.  
  
Dummy, Ryoko thought to herself, he's taken already. Ryoko started walking off.  
  
"Hey, I'll see you right?" Tenchi asked, as if, if he didn't see her, something bad would happen. Thought that wasn't the case, he felt it was.  
  
"We'll see." She said with a wink.  
  
Ayeka fumed at this. "Tenchi! We don't come to stores for you to cheat on me!" She was getting pissed of at Tenchi. "Now, let's go look at one more dress." 


	2. Tenchi's Burden

Hey, know what? I just realized that the name of the story is the same name as an episode in the "Magical Project S" series, and so is the name of the first chapter. Weird huh? Um… as you prolly noticed (Ha, I like saying that), Ayeka's a little OOC. *sighs* oh well. It is an AU after all.  
  
-Tenchi's Burden -  
  
Tenchi clutched onto he driving wheel. He figured he might as well have a good hold before Ayeka cause him to crash. She kept on whining about Ryoko, course, Ayeka didn't know her name. She referred to Ryoko as "that hussy."  
  
"Ayeka would you just shut up!?" Tenchi yelled at a stoplight. "Damn, all you do is whine!"  
  
Ayeka didn't say anything. She never did when he got this mad, in fear of him running off.  
  
Tenchi was glad she quit talking, now he could drive with a clear head. When they got to her house, he didn't even bother to walk her in her home, or even say goodbye for that matter.  
  
Ayeka watched Tenchi drive off. She angrily shoved her keys into her door. "Damn Tenchi." She muttered to herself. "What does that other woman have that I don't?" Tenchi might not have known it, but Ayeka watched them most of the time they were talking. Even though she didn't know her, Ayeka was already jealous of Ryoko.  
  
Ayeka sat down on her couch. "What am I going to do?" She asked herself. "Tenchi's such an asshole." She got up and walked to a mirror. "I look much better that that hussy does." She examined herself from the side, front, and back. "Much better than that girl." She walked away confidently.  
  
When Tenchi got home, he sat outside on the porch, thinking of a way to dump Ayeka. He was getting tiered of her bossy-ness, and the way she overreacted to everything.  
  
He bit his right knuckle that connected to his index finger. Thanks to Ayeka, that girl probially isn't even interested in me, he thought.  
  
Why did I get with Ayeka anyways? He asked himself, over and over again. "Oh, I remember, it was because dad thought she was the 'Perfect Young Lady.'" Tenchi rolled is eyes. Ayeka hardly acted like a lady.  
  
She wasn't always a drag. She used to be nicer, but she started taking advantage of Tenchi, and bossing him around. Tenchi just couldn't take anymore of it. And by him meeting that girl that day made him realize that there are much better fish in the sea. 


	3. Innocent Phone Call

-Innocent Phone Call-  
  
Ring… Ring… Ring  
  
Tenchi ran to his phone. "Hello?" He asked.  
  
"Tenchi." It was Ayeka.  
  
"Ayeka…" He fidgeted with the phone cord. "I'm sorry for what happened in the car… I just… I'm sorry." Even though Ayeka acted tough, she was very sensitive inside.  
  
"That's okay Tenchi… I shouldn't have said anything about that girl. I'm really sorry for getting so mad at you Tenchi…" She spoke up again. "You aren't the kind of guy to… cheat around… an I should have noticed it sooner."  
  
Tenchi stood there. She sounded so sincere, Tenchi couldn't possibly tell her it was over. "Well… Ayeka, um… I have to go okay? I'll see you at the… prom right?" He asked her in a low voice.  
  
"Y-yes…" She paused. "I'll see you tomorrow then Tenchi."  
  
"See you."  
  
Ayeka hung up the phone. Tenchi didn't know what just happened. Well, he knew, he just couldn't believe it.  
  
Tenchi threw himself back onto his bed.  
  
Tenchi decided that he wasn't going to break up with Ayeka. It was too soon for that. And he really didn't know Ryoko anyways, so he decided to give Ayeka one more chance.  
  
But, would things really change between them? Would he and Ayeka really start getting along more?  
  
  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Okay, another short chapter. This, and chapter 2 were about the shortest damn chapters ever. Anyway, just to set something straight: I am not bashing Ayeka. Though it may seem like it, I'm not. I don't take out my hatred for a character in fan fiction. And besides, I don't even hate Ayeka. I actually admire her. Even though Ryoko's my favorite character. I hate Sakuya. Now that's whom I hate…!? Oh shit, my notes are longer than the whole damn chapter… O.o 


End file.
